battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
October 2019 Patch
The October 2019 Patch is a minor update for DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that was released on Tuesday, October 15, 2019.October Update, Farmboy Luke and Kenobi! It was originally slated to be released on Wednesday, October 9, 2019, but was pushed to the following week due to a last-minute issue.October Patch 2019 Release Notes Opening comments Hey everyone, Just a quick heads up that the patch that was due to go live tomorrow has now moved to next week. We identified a last minute issue that meant we needed to postpone this week's release. We'll be back shortly to confirm the new date and time. However, in the mean time, here are the release notes. Patch notes Changes and fixes CO-OP *Made various balancing changes on various CO-OP maps (Kamino, Felucia, Geonosis). Changes include tweaking AI and human player spawn points, adding props for coverage, adjusting number of Command Posts per phase, adjusting the areas of effect around Command Posts etc. *Adjusted the spawning rate of enemy Hero AI on CO-OP, by increasing the cooldown in-between spawning. *Added scoring when completing a phase on CO-OP. *Fixed an issue that would remove the timer when the player would go in an Out-Of-Bounds area, when playing a CO-OP map. *Fixed an issue where the intro camera on Naboo and Kamino would occasionally make a jarring movement. *Fixed an issue where you could get Separatist Announcer VO at the end of a CO-OP game, if you played as a Wookiee Warrior. AI *Fixed an issue where not all Hero AI would spawn on games of Instant Action. *Fixed an issue that would cause AI players to occasionally stand still when standing on the end of a navigable path. *Several improvements to the behavior of Hero AI carrying Lightsabers. Lightsaber-carrying Hero AI should now be able to get closer to targets and play more offensive. *Different default Appearances have been set up for the AI on CO-OP and Instant Action **212th Attack Battalion Phase 1 for Galactic Republic AI players on Geonosis - CO-OP **212th Attack Battalion Phase 2 for Galactic Republic AI players on Geonosis - Instant Action **Default Phase 1 for Galactic Republic AI players on Kamino - CO-OP **104th Wolfpack Co. Phase 2 for Galactic Republic AI players on Kamino - Instant Action **41st Elite Corps Phase 2 for Galactic Republic AI players on Kashyyyk - CO-OP and Instant Action **327th Star Corps Phase 2 for Galactic Republic AI players on Felucia - CO-OP and Instant Action **501st Legion Phase 2 for Galactic Republic AI players on Naboo - CO-OP and Instant Action **B1 Droid Geonosis appearance for Separatist AI players on Geonosis - CO-OP and Instant Action. **B1 Droid Jungle appearance for Separatist AI players on Kashyyyk - CO-OP and Instant Action. Capital Supremacy *Added a panel as the destruction objective on the Reactor Cores on the Republic Attack Cruiser. This is to direct where players can shoot at and where defenders have to keep their attention. Players are now required to shoot at a panel on the Reactor Core to reduce its health. *Added a radar icon for the AT-TE on Felucia. *Fixed an issue where the Capital Ship VO Announcer would mention Capture Points, even when you return to a Capital Ship after having beaten the first phase. Heroes and Villains *Dodging will not be canceling grenade-throwing for Leia Organa and Lando Calrissian. *Fixed an issue where Blaster-carrying Heroes would run at the same speed as regular Troopers. *Chewbacca’s Furious Bowcaster animation has been tweaked: **Animation was sped up by half a second. **Chewbacca now goes out of the animation state half a second earlier. **Removed the additional camera movement during activation. *Finn: Fixed an issue where Finn’s Undercover Team would not grant increased speed to Troopers. *Kylo Ren: Reduced the damage caused by the “Power Of Darkness” Star Card to 14-11-8-5. *Darth Vader: **Removed Darth Vader’s damage reduction during the Force Choke ability. **Changed the description of the “Fueling The Rage” Star Card to “FOCUSED RAGE has an active duration extended by 6 seconds but its bonus damage is reduced.” *Boba Fett: **Changed the description of the “Anti-Hero Rockets” Star Card to “ROCKET BARRAGE rockets do increased damage at the center of the explosion in a 1 meter radius.” **Changed the description of the “Intense Barrage” Star Card to “If ROCKET BARRAGE deals more than 500 damage to enemies for one activation, its cooldown time is reduced for the next usage.” **Reduced the active time of Boba Fett's Concussion Rocket from 1 to 0, allowing the player to act right after the grenade is fired. Troopers, Reinforcements & Vehicles *Fixed an issue with increased damage reduction for Clone Commando's Battle Focus damage reduction. The damage reduction is set to 25%. *Improved the aiming when playing on a Speeder. *Fixed an issue that would cause various gameplay issues for players who are under the impact of the Officer’s flash grenade. These issues would include Force abilities not having an impact on affected players, as well as Lightsaber blocking and immunity while dodging not working correctly. Hidden changes * This patch contained the prerequisites for the challenges to unlock the Farmboy appearance for Luke Skywalker and the "KENOBI!" emote for Darth Maul. Because this patch was moved, the quests, which originally started October 11, did not function correctly, due to these prerequisites being missing. Farmboy Luke & Maul Emote References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)